


The Best Man

by klutzy_girl



Category: Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eloping, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Humor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Walker asks August to be his best man when he remarries.
Relationships: Geri Broussard/Cordell Walker
Kudos: 6





	The Best Man

Although Abeline objected, wanting a real celebration for her son and future daughter-in-law, Walker and Geri couldn’t wait to go down to City Hall and have a justice of the peace marry them. “Are you sure you two don’t want to marry here?” Abeline pressed.

“Sweetheart, would you relax? We’ll host a party and have the reception here,” chimed in a frustrated Bonham. Besides, both Cordell and Emily and Liam and Bret had married in outdoor ceremonies at home instead of marrying in the church. He was sure his eldest didn’t want to repeat history with Geri. 

A frustrated Abeline could only sigh and she smacked her forehead. “But this is the perfect location.”

“And it will still be the perfect location for their reception.” Bonham pulled his wife down to his side and kissed her. She smiled at him before going to grab her checklist to make sure everything was in order. Bonham looked over at his oddly quiet son. “Have you decided on whether or not you’re having groomsmen and bridesmaids?”

Walker shrugged, his eyes flickering over to his father. “Not formally. Stella and Micki are going to stand at Geri’s side and I’m going to have a best man.”

Bonham waited a minute or two before finally voicing what was on his mind. “And who is your best man?”

His lips curled up into a smile. “I have to go ask him but not Liam this time.”

“Good luck with that.” Bonham returned to his newspaper.

Walker laughed and then made his way into the kitchen. “Are you ready to be a married man again in about thirty-six hours?” Liam asked as soon as he saw his older brother.

“Hell yeah.” He wrapped his arms around Geri and gave her a quick kiss. “What about you, Geraldine? You excited to make this official?”

Geri teared up again, hating that she was so emotional about this. It wasn’t even a big deal - they already lived together! “Hell yeah,” she repeated.

“Good.” Walker turned his attention back to Liam and August. “Augie?”

“Yeah?” his son asked.

“How would you feel about taking on best man duties? You don’t have to do much, unlike your uncle when I married your mama, but it’s still an important job.” 

August’s eyes lit up. “I’ll do it!”

Liam hid his smile. “Rude,” he teased.

“You were already my best man, stinker. It’s time you hand over the reins,” Walker shot back, a grin on his face.

“Fine,” he mock-grumbled before hugging his nephew and ruffling his hair.

Abeline fist-pumped. “I just need to make a few calls but I think we got your reception on Saturday handled.” She squealed and dialed yet another number on her phone.

The following afternoon, Walker rushed to put on his suit, his heart pounding in his ears as he prepared to marry the woman he loved. “Would you relax, Cordi? You’re stressing me out, and the City Hall elopement was intended to eliminate all that.” Liam folded his arms and shot his brother an unimpressed look.

“Calming him down is my job,” August reminded his uncle.

Walker had to turn his head in a futile effort to choke back laughter. And with the rest of his family by their sides, he and Geri separately made their way to City Hall twenty minutes later. “You cleaned up well. Handsome,” Micki mocked.

“Shut up,” he shot back, a smile still plastered on his face.

“Never, Cordell Walker.” 

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t fuck with me.”

“Glad you finally figured that out.” Micki grinned and then stepped back to her side of the makeshift aisle. 

“Baby, you’re going to give him an aneurysm,” an amused Trey told her from his chair. He, Micki, Larry, and Isabel were the only guests attending that weren’t related to Walker or Geri. 

“That’s my job!” Micki shrugged.

Walker’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Geri and Stella walking down the aisle just seconds later. While Stella had chosen to don a pink dress, Geri was wearing a blue dress, not wanting to go the traditional route. “You look so fucking beautiful. Both of you.”

“Don’t get all sappy on us now,” Stella playfully shot back.

An already sobbing Abeline grabbed some tissues and tried to wipe the tears off her face. “Sweetheart, this is his second marriage. Why are you so emotional?” Abeline wouldn’t be Abeline if she didn’t get emotional over everything but Bonham was still baffled.

“Shut up, old man.” But she gave him a quick kiss anyway.

“This is it! It’s showtime!” an excited August whispered to his father when the justice of the peace joined them.

Walker and Geri exchanged vows in a matter of minutes and she let out a short scream when he dipped her after they kissed. “Stop dipping me, Cordell Walker,” she scolded after kissing him again.

“Never. You’re mine to dip for my life now, Geraldine Broussard. Or Walker? Broussard-Walker?” They had briefly talked about this a few days earlier after he proposed but they had been caught up in planning, his work, and getting a marriage license.

“Walker,” she corrected. Geri felt a little weird about taking his last name, especially since she knew her best friend by it for so long, but she was determined to push past it.

“Geraldine Walker,” he echoed, awed beyond words.

The kids startled them when they unexpectedly blew into plastic noisemakers. Micki couldn’t stop laughing at their looks on their faces. “My contribution to this wedding - they were left over from New Year’s.”

While the rest of the family headed home, Geri and Walker made a quick trip to the bar first to briefly continue the celebration there. The crowd there spotted their obvious wedding outfits and started clapping. “You want to do another two step, Mrs. Walker?” 

A chill went down her spine and Geri beamed at him. “I’m in, Ranger Walker.”

He walked over to the jukebox and chose their song. The newlyweds started dancing. Two songs later, they went home and changed into pajamas so they could relax. Much to her amusement, Walker carried his new wife across the threshold, an occasion documented by Stella.

Walker and Geri’s wedding had been perfect and had gone as planned. They couldn’t wait to see what chaos their reception wrought, however - no parties ever went as planned at the Walker ranch. But for now, they reveled in newlywed bliss and the promise that their future now held.


End file.
